Choose Your Girl
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Enough is enough! Ash needs to find himself a girlfriend and we have plenty to choose from! So here on...CHOOSE. YOUR. GIRL! Ash will be have five ladies that are going to be put to the test. Which one will be his one true love? What secrets unfold before us? Today's show hostess is the lovely Mako and her magnificent assistant Sen


Choose Your Girl

 **Author Notes: AHHHHHH WE ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS TO GET ONE SHOTS DONE FOR VALENTINES DAY!?**

 _Sen: WHAT THE FUCK WERE WE THINKING! TYPE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT MAKO!_

 **Mako: On it! Sen and I do not own Pokemon, enjoy!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a lovely day for a game show to take place. The crowd was certainly excited as they shouted and hooted for the host to come out and make her announcements. Their wait was not long as the red haired hostess walks towards the center of the stage, bowing the to lovely people.

 **Mako: Welcome one and all toooooooo...CHOOSE. YOUR. GIRL~ You guys ready?!"**

Her response was the applause growing louder, causing her to beam, seemed she wasn't the only one pumped for todays show.

 **Mako: Excellent~ Now allow me to explain the game while my good buddy Sen get things shaking with our contestants! Now we have five vixens and one boy. The boy will be asking questions to the maidens who will be having both their appearance and voice hidden.**

 **After all the questions are asked and answered the boy will pick which entry he liked best based on her answers. With that the lucky girl will go on a special romantic date at the hot spot cafe Starcrossed Sweethearts for free!**

Placing a hand to her ear, Mako listened intently to the information being sent her way. The audience had calmed themselves so the girl could hear properly. Everyone watched her smile growing wider while nodding her head at the news.

 **Mako: Great news guys! Our main player is here and will be coming in momentarily! So with that let's show off some fine girls the boy will have the honor of picking for the date! My dear friend Sen, please present the lovely ladies who will be participating?**

A boy with white hair and a mischievous grin on his face heads onto the stage, waving as he turns everyones attention to the five large doors behind him.

 _Sen: Alrighty~ Boys and girls, I give you our fabulous ladies for this evening!_

 _Entry number one-We have the strong willed leader, cerulean gyms princess of the sea M-M-Misty~_

 _Entry two is a lady of deviousness, our favorite thief of hearts, Team Rockets Jesse~_

 _Lucky lady number three is a Coordinator of both contests and love, the dazzling May!_

 _Entry four a tamer of dragons, able to draw in romance with the deadliest accuracy of Cupids arrow-Iris~_

 _Last but not least our final lady of attraction, making her mark on Ash's attention with her striking personality is Serena!_

All of the specified competitors come out in incredible designs, each part-taking to their style of choice. Each outfit perfectly representing their personalities inside and out.

The seated guests gazed at the stage as each girl had a long black and red curtain fall over their forms, shielding them from view. It was just in time as well since the main man had arrived.

He walks into a cheering audience, a bit confused as to why he was here. As per usual his trusty partner and friend pikachu was sitting squarely on his shoulders. Keeping both his eyes and ears out for any trouble.

Earlier the young man was given a letter, asking him to come to this specific building. It had seemed odd, but with the fact that he was always up for an adventure or challenge had accepted the vague invite.

But the moment he arrived at the front door he was dragged off and forced to change into a suit and tie. He didn't even have his special hat! Unable to contemplate what was going on. On top of that they had him write down a series of questions he would ask people. It was so weird.

Flinching the moment a blind light that came from nowhere, entered into his line of vision, he was left temporarily stunned. Mako marched to Ash. Grabbing the boys arm she drags him to the center of the stage, putting him in front for all to see, eventually guiding him to a chair.

 **Mako: Lovely audience allow me to introduce you to...ASH KETCHUM!**

*Clap-clap-clap*

Ash: Uh...what's going on here?

 **Mako: Well my dear friend you are entering a game~ Here on Choose Your Girl you will be asking the girls that we have here a series of questions. By the end of the show you will be picking which girl you like most based on her answers. Are you ready to play?**

Ash: Sure?

Ash was still not too sure about doing this, but at this point it was too late to back out. Mako sensing(seeing) his nervousness hands him a sheet with scribbled questions, it was in his handwriting. Quietly she whispers into his ear.

 **Mako: What i just gave you is the questions that you wrote when you came in here. You can use them to ask the participants. Please dish out the first question so we can get started.**

 _ **Ash: So...what's your fav pokemon type?**_

water (Misty)

poison (Jesse)

All are her favorite (May)

Dragon (Iris)

Cute ones (Serena)

 _ **Ash: What's your favorite place to be at**_

at the beach (Misty)

pokemon battle arena (Jesse)

contests arena (May)

journeying (Iris)

anywhere with you (Serena)

 _ **Ash: What's your favorite food?**_

seafood (Misty)

hamburgers (Jesse)

salad (May)

fruit (Iris)

desert (Serena)

 _ **Ash: If you could challenge any champion who would it be?**_

Steven (Misty)

I would be the Champion (Jesse)

More of a contest coordinator so I don't know too much, but I'd like to meet Cynthia (May)

Lance (Iris)

Diantha (Serena)

Much to Mako and Sen's slight irritation, Ash...only wrote those four short questions. Not a single one was romantic in the slightest, actually all of them were boring! Nothing to write home about.

And because he only had those four for the girls to answer from, there was nothing that else that could be asked. They had to end the show now or risk embarrassing themselves. So readjusting her mic Mako looked towards the crowd.

 **Mako: Well everyone we're almost out of time right now. So Ash are you ready to choose that one special girl?**

He grins, bouncing up and down in excitement. Sen and Mako watch in anticipation. In general they thought the kid was so weird. He must have some sort of obsession with pokemon or something or wasn't too picky with his dates.

Ash: Yep! I choose number 2~

The mysterious woman turned out to be Jesse, now she didn't care about the date(who'd want to date a twerp?) No what she wanted was this opportunity to capture pikachu.

Jesse: I have you now!

Ash: Pikachu thunderbolt!

 _ **Everyone: Eh?**_

Listening to his masters command, the cute little yellow mouse fired a bolt of electricity, smacking right into the Team Rocket member. The intensity of the attack sends her flying high into the sky.

Jesse: Looks like I'm blasting off again!

It was a temporary stunned silence, no one could believe what had just happened. He just sent the girl he liked most soaring towards the moon. By the time the smoke clears, Ash is seen posing, a happy smirk on his face as he approaches the other unveiled girls.

Ash: Man...that was too easy, come on! I'll take you all on next!

Turns out there was a bit of a communication error. Apparently someone who went and dressed up the boy didn't tell him that this was love match show, where he was supposed to go on a date with the chick he picked.

Instead...he thought he was picking which contestant would be a good challenger for him to battle. Mako and Sen facepalmed, especially since three of the remaining four participants fainted. Someone was SO FIRED after this!

They must truly love him if they had to fall unconscious seeing him pose and appear good looking to them. Meanwhile the last one still standing Iris rolled her eyes. **"You're so childish Ash."** She walks away and off the stage, bored. She didn't even want to be here in the first place.

 **Mako: Well...with that I guess we're done here. Thank you all for coming to the show, you lovely people truly made todays episode shine! Next week we'll be back with new players to try and get in on some Actual romance. Until next time on, Choose Your Girl!**

the end...

 **Author Notes: DONE! *Passes out***

 _Sen: Come on Mako! Stay strong you got the first story done within an hour or so! *fans her* Thanks guys for reading, hope you enjoy our one shot week, although we're on a serious time crunch so that's our excuse for having mistakes/not so awesome stories! Please fav/follow/review if you like, bye!_


End file.
